


No Talking Back At The Teacher

by ColdWhiteLight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight
Summary: Sebastian has always lusted after his highschool Maths teacher Kimi and now that he is also a teacher at the same school with him, he decides to act on his desires.Pure shameless smut to celebrate Kimi's 40th birthday 🎂





	No Talking Back At The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradox_of_retaliation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/gifts).

> This seems like a bit on the Dubious Consent side, but it's not. 
> 
> They are just acting and living out Sebastian's fantasy. Everything is negotiated and consensual.

When it happened, Kimi was working alone in the classroom reserved for his use. 

It was the after school hours and there was no one around even on the corridors except maybe for the cleaning personnel. The only noise was coming from the outside courts, where some students had to be participating to their football or basketball club activities.

He had been so immersed to his work that right until the moment the classroom door opened, Kimi had not heard the approaching footsteps. Tearing his eyes away from the blackboard that he had been solving a large equation on, he saw the new assistant teacher Sebastian Vettel closing the door behind him with that infuriating smile of his on place.

He looked over the rim of his glasses and asked with all the indifference that he could muster. "What do you want, Vettel?"

If anything, his curt directness caused that smile on the younger man's lips spread further into a grin. "Good to see you, too, Mr. Raikkonen." Sebastian tilted his head back and gave him an assessing look before he locked the room from the inside, effectively trapping the two of them in together.

Kimi openly grimaced at the sound of the key turning in the hole and closed the book in his hand to give his full attention to the younger man just like Sebastian had been wanting for him to do. "Where did you get that key?"

Sebastian smirked lazily at him, his blue eyes dancing in mirth and anticipation. "The janitor?" He shrugged as if it was nothing and reveled at the way Kimi swore under his breath.

"That fucking idiot of a man…" Kimi threw his book upon the teacher's table behind him and turned around. "Open that door, Vettel."

Sebastian inclined his head to the side in a completely innocent way, his eyes widening as if he didn't know what Kimi was talking about. "I thought we could spend some quality time together, Mr. Raikkonen." He began to walk further into the classroom, touching the desks with the tip of his fingers one by one until he finally stood before the teacher's table. "Since we are now two teachers… Equals…" His smile turned sweet, adding to his youthful innocence, but Kimi knew that it was all in pretense.

"You could have your _ quality time _ in the teacher's room, too." Kimi kept up with his disinterested look, hoping that the younger man would simply go away upon his cold reception.

But on the contrary, his words made Sebastian's smile widen even as he bit on his lower lip with those pearly white teeth of his. "God, I love this distant attitude of yours." He chuckled, and took a few steps more around the table. "You are acting so cold that it really feels like I am back to those high school days." He reminisced fondly.

Kimi took a step back everytime Sebastian took one forward until his back was about to hit the blackboard. 

"Opss… Careful, there…" The younger man was quick to stop him by holding him from his biceps, making Kimi's body tense up. "We wouldn't want your perfectly ironed white shirt to get ruined with chalk now, would we?" He raised an eyebrow and tightened his hold a bit, his fingers digging into Kimi's skin, but not to the point of hurting him. 

Kimi's breath quickened when Sebastian got closer and slowly but surely tugged him towards himself as he stood to his full height and looked down at him, his intentions clear in his assessing gaze. "Let me go, Sebastian." He murmured, blinking up at him with an authoritarian tone in his voice, but it did nothing to deter the other man.

"So now it's Sebastian, huh?" The younger man appeared to be very much appeased by the use of his first name. "But you know I won't." He shook his head even though he relented his hold, because he was perfectly aware that Kimi couldn't leave the classroom unless he'd call the cleaners or the janitor. And that wasn't an option either, because it would mean that Kimi would have to find a believable excuse for getting himself locked in with the school's new German teacher who had somehow become everyone's number one person within a few months.

"I have been vying for this chance for quite some time, you know?" Sebastian reached out and took Kimi's dark green tie in his hand, letting the silk cloth slide in his hold a few times as he spoke. "Having a chat with my maths teacher of high school… I am sure you have a few pointers to give me and guide me a bit since you have a couple of more years on me in this job, right?" He asked sweetly, but his countenance was blatantly belittling.

"I have nothing more to teach you." Kimi tried to take his tie back, even though he was aware how petulant it had to seem to the other male, but Sebastian wounded it around his hand and used the leverage to tug Kimi forward to himself. 

When they were eye to eye, he took great satisfaction in witnessing how Kimi's eyes went wide and his hands uselessly flailed on his sides until he realized that he could use them to push Sebastian back. "But you have always been my favorite teacher, _ Sir _." He whispered against Kimi's lips, looking directly into his eyes.

When Kimi strained against the pull of his tie and tried to push him away without much force, he leaned in and kissed those already parted thin lips, watching how Kimi's expression slowly changed from scandalized anger to helpless surrender as he delved his tongue into that unresisting sweet mouth of the other man.

Without closing his eyes even for a second, Sebastian licked at the corners of Kimi's mouth and sucked on his lower lip. He caressed Kimi's clean shaven cheek lovingly and quickly undid his tie. He took the silk cloth away from around Kimi's neck and then put his hands on his waist and tried to pull his hips towards his. But Kimi resisted then, attempting to turn his head away and pushing at Sebastian's chest again.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, inclining his head to the side to see Kimi better. "You were kissing me back like a thirsty man just a moment ago…" He reminded needlessly, not a bit convinced of Kimi's feeble resistance. 

Kimi shook his head, now painfully aware of how the other man smelled and tasted, how his touch felt. "You seem to have forgotten your place." He tried to act gruffly again, but it only served to make Sebastian to laugh at him, his lilting voice doing things to Kimi, his hot breath right on his ear.

"My place, huh?" Sebastian asked, forcing Kimi's head back up towards himself from his chin, looking into the stormy green grey eyes before him, completely non-plussed by the anger he saw in them. "You seem to have forgotten that I am no longer your student, _ Sir _." He bit on the honorific, his grin turning predatory. 

He tugged Kimi to himself from his waist again, sharing his breath with him. "No help from the senior teacher to the newbie, huh?" He quickly wounded the silk tie around Kimi's wrists and didn't let him get away even though Kimi struggled a bit. "But I can give you a lesson about how to put somebody back in his place right this instant." He dragged Kimi back and pushed him onto the teacher's table, making him face the empty classroom.

Kimi tried to get back up immediately, because Sebastian was not shy to press up to his back, making a point by rubbing himself against him in a circular motion to show him how hard he was. But his attempts got thwarted by Sebastian's strong hold on him. Suddenly, Sebastian was covering him from the back, his breath right on his neck, wet, amused and warm.

"Wow, I got stronger than you, huh?" Sebastian laughed, still rutting against Kimi's ass, his cock fully hard now. "I'm no longer that scrawny little kid sitting at the back of the class, admiring you from afar…" He sounded so pleased with himself, one hand keeping Kimi down, the other holding him in place from his hip in a nearly bruising grip.

Kimi gritted his teeth at the truth, but he wasn't going down without at least some verbal retaliation. "Yes, the kid who'd have a wank to the thoughts of his teacher instead of paying attention to the class…" He sneered, feeling the hand on his back begin to move, grappling him heavily, and then going to his front and palming his cock over his trousers.

"Oh, but look at this…" Sebastian easily outlined the shape of Kimi's cock over the cloth. "You are so hard for that scrawny kid now, _ Sir_… I am sure you'd want to fuck my little hole raw, but too bad for you, I'm the one who's going to do the fucking here."

"You, little shit…" Kimi swore again as Sebastian did quick work of his belt and trousers. "You'll pay for this."

The younger man tut-tutted him as if he was berating a child. "No bad words during class!" He warned in a demeaning tone. "Or I'll have to call your parents."

"Well, fuck you, _ Mr. Vettel _. Choke on a dick, then!" Kimi raised his voice a bit, still trying to get away. But when his words were met with silence, his shoulders tensed and he stopped resisting for a second only for Sebastian to push his trousers and underwear down and then reach for the small wooden ruler on the table.

His speech left him for a few minutes not because the first smack on his bare ass stung, but because he honestly had not been expecting it.

Sebastian's voice was a bit breathless and low in a seductive way. "If you insist being naughty, I'm afraid I have to continue punishing you, Kimi." He rubbed the ruler's flat side on Kimi's right buttock as he caressed the small of his back, dragging his fingertips on the smooth skin in a tantalizingly gentle way.

But Kimi didn't stop. "I'm not _ Kimi _ to you! Use my surname properly!" He raised his upper body on his forearms and looked behind at his perpetrator. "You don't get to call me so familiarly!"

Sebastian smacked the ruler at his bottom again without a warning, enjoying the way Kimi flinched. "Don't talk back to your teacher, _ Kimi _… Because I have ways to shut you up." He warned.

Kimi glowered at him from over his shoulder. "I guess with your cock, right?" He laughed cruelly. "Boy, I bet it's so small that you can barely satisfy a tiny girl with it." 

Sebastian looked back at him coldly, but he kept his sharp smile on. The taunt seemed to have flown over his head as he rubbed the ruler on Kimi's ass again and smacked it at him five times in succession, never breaking eye contact with the other man. "Never known that you were a size queen…" He grinned edgily, leaving the ruler aside. "Don't worry, Kimi… I'll make you come on my cock so many times that you'll have the shape of me carved in you." He promised.

Kimi couldn't deny that it made his cock twitch a few times, but he wasn't ready to except it. He was just about to say another scathing remark when his body went rigid with the cold and slick sensation of the fingers prodding at his entrance.

Sebastian pushed this trousers and boxers further down and forced one of Kimi's knees on the table so that he had more room to prepare the other man and Kimi felt so exposed that he began to tremble. He flinched again and instinctively tried to get away from the hold of the strong hands, but then he felt Sebastian's lips on the small of his back. His tongue and teeth began mouting the thin and unprotected skin there ravenously.

Those sensual touches soothed him until he realized that Seb was following a trail down to the crease between his buttocks and he couldn't help but gasp loudly when he felt those plush lips on his entrance. 

"Hush, now… You wouldn't want to get caught, would you?" Sebastian reminded and when he saw Kimi shaking his head in defeat, he continued. He circled the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, spreading Kimi with one hand as he massaged his balls with the other. "You are already loose…" He murmured and then pushed his tongue right past Kimi's entrance, tearing another sharp gasp from the other man.

He used his whole mouth, teeth, lips, tongue and all and rimmed Kimi until he was a quivering mess who couldn't even hold himself upright on the table anymore.

Kimi couldn't believe that he was willingly shutting himself up with his own hands to keep the noises of his pleasure in, shivering helplessly at the delicious sensations that Sebastian's mouth was inflicting upon him. The younger man was eating him out as if he was starved and Kimi hoped that his _ ahhhs _ and _ hmms _ weren't as loud as they were for his ears. He just couldn't help himself, couldn't resist Sebastian anymore.

Sebastian was aware that Kimi was close, so he stopped and carefully turned him around onto his back. There was a hook on the short side of the table so that the teacher could hang his laptop bag, but Sebastian found another use for it. He took Kimi's tied up hands and secured them over his head on that hook, effectively spreading him out under him on the table.

He saw some panic filtering into those stormy eyes and waited for a reaction, but Kimi relaxed again and even arched his hips up a bit, his gaze going cloudy quickly when Sebastian took him in his hand and jerked him off a few times. "So needy for me." He praised and undid the buttons of Kimi's dress shirt, revealing his flushed heaving chest and erect nipples. He began to twist and pinch the sensitive nubs between his fingers and then he leaned in on Kimi, running his hands over the naked span of his chest and sides. "Here, have a taste of yourself." He smirked and initiated a rough and demanding kiss. Uncaring of how Kimi's glasses were in the way, he devaured the other man's mouth with his own, reveling at the way how Kimi simply surrendered to his passion.

He undid just the zip of his own trousers and took out his leaking cock. He fell back and released Kimi's left foot from the tangle of his pants and placed it on his shoulder for leverage as he hooked his arm under the other knee. 

When he tugged Kimi towards himself and let him feel his cock without any barriers between them, Kimi's eyes went half mast and a beautiful flush spread on his cheeks. "You want this, don't you?" Sebastian asked, the sleazy grin was back. He grinded himself down against Kimi's twitching cock a few times, watching the shame and desire invade the other man's beautiful features. "Tell me you want me." Sebastian demanded, his sky blue eyes narrowing down at him. "Tell me you want me inside of you, have you until you can't take any more of me in you."

Kimi was throbbing with the need, but he wasn't going to beg. His chest was heaving and he was trembling in the younger man's hold, but he wasn't going to cave in that easily. He kept his silence and turned his head away stubbornly.

If anything, that defiance turned Sebastian on more. He began pushing into Kimi, watching his reaction like a hunting hawk. Kimi's body pliantly opened up around him, his heat surrounding Sebastian sweetly.

His back lifting up from the hard surface of the table, Kimi's eyes went wide when he realized that Sebastian was taking him bareback. His breath hitched in his throat and he looked back at the younger man, holding his smug gaze as he claimed him inch by inch with nothing in the way between their skins.

"Yes, I didn't use a condom, Kimi…" Sebastian laughed breathlessly at the scandalized but completely turned on expression of the other man and Kimi tried to hit his back with the foot that was dangling from Sebastian's hold. But not only it was a failure, but also the motion caused Sebastian's cock to ram into him quite suddenly and swiftly. Kimi came with the force of it.

Mesmerized by the sight of how Kimi's come sputtered everywhere in long ribbons, Sebastian bit on his lip to not laugh, the pain helping him in holding himself back, because Kimi's insides were deliciously clenching around him as the other man involuntarily rode his orgasm. "Woah, you came just with having my _ tiny bitsy _ dick in you, _ Sir _…" He taunted. "Imagine what would happen if I had the chance to truly fuck you."

Kimi was so embarrassed that he began struggling against the hook that held his arms above his head, but he couldn't escape. He heaved silently with a murderous glare aimed at his captor. "You are nothing but a little fucker with a big head, Vettel!" He swore again under his breath.

"Oh, but that little fucker made you come with only half of his dick inside you just now. How about it, then?" Sebastian was very smug about it. "Now, a question for you…" He pulled out of the other man and pushed in a bit. "If my dick is 20 centimeters long and hmm…" He looked sideways as if he was thinking of something crucial. "And if the one third of it is currently in your ass, then how much of it is still waiting to be buried in you?" 

Kimi could only look back at the younger man with a slackened jaw, unable to comprehend the audacity of him. 

"Cat got your tongue or forgot your numbers, Sir?" Sebastian asked with a cheshire smile. "But, premature ejaculation… Dementia… You're getting old on me, I am upset." He made fun of Kimi even as he began slowly fucking into him.

"I'm barely thirty yet, you dumb oaf!" Completely pissed off at the younger man's attitude, Kimi went on struggling against his hold and snarled at him in anger, wanting to land a blow on Sebastian's head and see him in a bit of pain as a compensation price for his insults, but he couldn't. "Seb, you really are going to pay for this big time." He threatened, but it didn't hold half of the severity that he had intended for it to have.

Ignoring the slip, Sebastian continued smiling. "Sir, ahhh…" He groaned. "Though it pleases me to no end, please don't wiggle your ass this much… And I advise you to stay quiet." He reminded.

It was impossible to stay mad at the other man, so Kimi closed his eyes to collect himself for a moment and then opened them and looked at him with all the sternness he could muster. "Then fuck me hard and good with that glorious 20 centimeters long dick of yours! Make this worth my time, you giggly fool!" He demanded. 

Sebastian bit on his lip at the reprimand and corrected his hold on Kimi for real this time, his eyes filled with hunger. "I've always loved it when you were strict with me like this." He growled and licked at his lower lip. "Your reprimands, the way you look down upon me still even though we are now equals…"

He pushed himself into Kimi to the hilt and then poured a bit of lube in one hand. He took Kimi's half hard cock in his hand and began to move for real this time. 

Sebastian's rhythm was quite strong and even keeping eye contact with those wet blue eyes of his was enough for Kimi to get rock hard again in his hand. "Deeper, you amateur…" He jibed at him with judging eyes and Sebastian doubled his efforts even though he had already been doing pretty well.

"Like this, Sir?" Sebastian asked with wide eyes, very eager to please.

Kimi's back arched off the table again at the renewed vigour of the thrusts, loving the way Sebastian angled himself to always rub on his sweet spot, but he told him the opposite of it. "Always so slow to learn…"

Sebastian stopped all motion at that, the insult going straight to his groin. "Oh, yeah?" He chuckled, reaching for the boardmarker in his back pocket. "Let's see if I know my alphabet, then, huh?" He took the cap off with his teeth and began scribbling on Kimi's skin even as he started to move in merciless and torturously deep thrusts.

Kimi could tell what the younger man was writing on his groin by the strokes of the pen, but hearing the obscene words in Sebastian's voice was bringing him closer.

_"I'm a slut for Seb…"_ Sebastian moved his hips relentlessly, exercising great control over himself as he went on pleasuring his former teacher. _"A wet hole for his cum…_" He giggled in glee at the withering looks he was getting from Kimi. _"My size queen…"_ He drew small flowers with Kimi's nipples as the center of them and then turned them into a weirdly shaped bra.

"You are so fucked, Vettel…" Kimi gritted his teeth, but pleasure was burning in his groin, his body rocking with the force of Sebastian's movements. 

"God, I really hope so…" Sebastian agreed shamelessly. "By you…" He grabbed at the base of Kimi's cock and leaned in, placing a little kiss on the other man's lips. "But now, I am the one who is going to make you mewl." He squeezed the base, effectively preventing Kimi from reaching to his impending climax.

Kimi knew that now he was completely at the mercy of the younger man and goosebumps covered all his skin at the way Sebastian controlled even his pleasure. He was feeling so raw and so on the edge, but he also loved the burn and the friction of Seb's bare cock sliding in and out of him. The younger man was now mouthing at wherever he could on his skin, his teeth grazing the sensitized flesh maddeningly, his hot tongue laving patterns on his collarbones and chest as he sucked bruise after bruise on him.

He couldn't help but whimper, getting completely ravished and debauched in Sebastian's hands. Now he was visibily trembling, but still hanging onto the last slivers of his stubbornness even though he was aware that Sebastian could hear his sighs and gasps no matter how much he tried to hold them in.

"Just tell me, Kimi… Tell me you are mine…" Sebastian looked into Kimi's eyes, amusement still there but also they very much seemed imploring. 

Kimi bit on his lip as if to stop himself from just saying that, but moaned sweetly at a particularly drawn out thrust, closing his eyes in bliss.

The way Kimi was reacting to his efforts was bringing Seb close, too, even though he tried to hold back until he'd hear those words from out of Kimi's mouth. So, as a last resort, he reached over the other man's body and freed his hands from the hook, surprising him. With one strong pull, he hauled Kimi's body up from the table and forced him to wound his arms and legs around him as he balanced Kimi precariously on the edge of the table and his lap.

That move tore a delicious whine from Kimi's throat, pain and pleasure mixed together in an excruciating combination, because the new angle took his breath away and made him go dizzy. "Please…" He finally muttered, hanging onto Sebastian's now boarder shoulders and burying his face into his neck. "Just let me…" He moaned again, unintentionally louder than he meant to, because Sebastian's thrusts were literally shaking his insides and yet he wasn't allowed to come.

"Use your words, Kimi… Don't be so stubborn…" Sebastian urged him, but he sincerely had not been expecting Kimi to say anything. So, when the other man hotly moaned them right into his ear, Sebastian was over the moon.

"Want you so much, always… Have always… And I am yours, no one else's but yours, Seb…" Kimi was sobbing now and when Sebastian sought out his lips, he all but surrendered to him and let him muffle his groan upon the white hot pleasure that consumed his core. 

Sebastian didn't even need to touch Kimi for him to reach his climax. All he had to do was to take his hand away and watch him shiver helplessly as he was engulfed with the power of his delayed gratification. He himself came just with the knowledge that he had been the one who reduced Kimi to this state. That trust, that control and that love was enough to surge him through his own bliss.

Kimi continued hanging onto the younger man, trying to catch his breath in Sebastian's secure embrace. He felt how Seb carefully got out of him and he couldn't help but whine as his come slowly began to trickle out of him. "So much mess…" He lamented, but gasped again into the skin of Seb's neck when the younger man pushed a finger in him and smeared the come on his left buttock. "Please, don't…" He asked tiredly and Sebastian immediately obeyed, kissing him again.

Leaning back a bit, Seb looked over him. "Anywhere hurts?" 

Kimi shook his head. "Just let us get out of here before we are caught." He smiled ruefully at the half hard cock of the younger man, because it still seemed interested in getting some more action, but they had already risked a lot.

Sebastian nodded and duitifully cleaned them up and helped Kimi get back into his boxers and trousers. Getting rid off all the evidence of their presence in the classroom, he gave Kimi his suit jacket so that the other man could hide the ruined state of his shirt.

After leaving the key of the classroom back to its place, Sebastian drove them home and to safety. The moment they shut the door of their apartment, Sebastian attacked Kimi again, undressing him. "God, I love you so much for indulging me, Kimi… So much, baby…" He latched onto his lips and began kissing him as if he wanted to eat him up. 

Kimi just pliantly let the younger man rid him of his ruined clothes and grope and massage his strained back and arms as Sebastian led them to their bathroom. He shivered at the insatiable hunger of the younger man, but a third time was not possible for him this soon. 

Sebastian got them into the large shower stall and pulled Kimi to himself from his buttocks, his fingers still searching for his own come in his entrance as if he took pride from it. "It was absolutely perfect, dearest. You were so good to me, so beautiful." Seb continued with his praises as Kimi shut the shower door and reached around him to turn the shower on. 

"Glad you liked it, Sebby, because it won't happen again." Kimi turned his eyes away from his cutely pouting disappointed boyfriend. "We took great risk and lived out your fantasy… And oh my God…" He looked at his body, both amused and irritated. _ "Smaller than mine?" _ He asked, raising an eyebrow at Seb even as he fell on his knees and took his fully hard dick in his hand.

Sebastian was caressing Kimi's hair and cheeks lovingly, but he was still cheeky about the things he had written on the other man. "It's, though… Don't deny it, dearest. I am bigger than you." He tried to rile Kimi up and took the shower head to wash the scribblings off. 

Not falling for the trap, Kimi grinned up at him, relaxing under the hot spray and placing a kiss on the tip of the younger man's cock. "Sebby, neither this dick is 20 centimeters long, nor your mathematics is getting any better than it was during your highschool days." He taunted back and Seb groaned at the quick way he took him in his mouth.

"Damn…" He sighed in satisfaction, watching Kimi's lips stretch around him and his throat move up and down as he swallowed his lenght. "18, then…" He bargained, biting on his lip, but moaning all the same.

Kimi fell back and let Seb's arousal pop out of his mouth obscenely. "Hmph... Barely 17..." He raised an eyebrow in mocking. "But 17 is good, Seb. Keeps us both happy." He joked and winked up at him before he went on pleasuring the younger man.

Sebastian just leaned a bit back to the tiles of the shower stall and let sensations wash over him. It had been a fantastic day and Kimi was the best boyfriend one could ever get. They did something very risky today and he was still riding the thrill of it, his body unable to come down from the high, tingling with arousal all around. As Kimi's talented mouth worked him to another orgasm, he knew that he was going to have to either jack himself off or persuade Kimi to fuck him before going bed to calm himself down. He'd already begun to form a plan in his head.

"Nevertheless, the answer was 12." He told stubbornly and made Kimi laugh around his cock. 

"Still insisting on 18? Just shut the fuck up and enjoy it, Mr. Vettel." Kimi pinched his ass and Seb grinned.

"I was hoping that you'd do that with your dick tonight, honey…" He innocently blinked down at him and Kimi relented. 

"I haven't even finished here though…" He reminded. "Such an impatient and naughty little thing you are." And he went on licking and lapping at him, his eyes on Sebastian's blue gaze.

"Only when it comes to you, dearest." Sebastian held his gaze with all the adoration and the love he felt for him.

"Only you..."

-

_ Fin..._

**Author's Note:**

> The dick problem Seb asked to Kimi belongs to paradox_of_retaliation 😀
> 
> Reviews and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
